


The Daughter of Highborn

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Early Sansa, Gen, Handmaidens, Princess of the North, Protectiveness, pre-Shae turns into a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shae never thought she'd love anyone, but she cared deeply for Sansa, protecting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter of Highborn

Shae never thought she’d care for someone else. She knew what people did when other’s backs were turned and she wanted no part in it, but then she met the little Lannister, the Imp, and her thoughts began to change. He genuinely cared about her, was willing to do anything for her. He loved her. He stole her away to King’s Landing even when his father forbade him. He protected her in King’s Landing when Cersei took a whore and threatened to kill her. He listened to her frustrations about being kept away and he found her a job.

 

Shae hadn’t believed that innocent people still existed, until she met Sansa, the beautiful daughter of the honorable Lord Eddard Stark of the North (or so his reputation had been before he was named traitor). Sansa was young and had been beaten and broken by her dreams. Even after everything, she was still naïve, wanting to believe that some knight would come and whisk her away from this retched place, only now she believed it would be her brother.

 

With her innocence (what was left) came stupidity; she was too vocal in her hatred for the Lannisters and to easy to trust those that feigned love. She was lucky to have Shae and not some other handmaiden who would turn her over to the Lannisters for some coin. Honestly the girl was going to get her pretty little head impaled on a spike if she wasn’t careful.

 

Usually, Shae hated such stupid girls, but somehow she couldn’t bear to fault Sansa for it. The girl had been raised to trust and love and knew no better. She was learning, slowly. She realized soon enough to use her courtesy as armor, protecting herself against the evil of those around her. But she was still a soft highborn lady…

 

…and so Shae would always protect her.


End file.
